Nickel-based valve seat insert alloys generally have wear resistance, heat resistance, and corrosion resistance superior to those of high alloy steels, and are often used as materials for structural members serving under severe conditions, such as valve seat inserts. Known nickel-based alloys have relatively good characteristics, including good hardness and compressive yield strengths. Known nickel-based alloys include the alloy identified as J96 (available from L. E. Jones Company of Menominee, Mich.), which has good hardness and compressive yield strength.
The alloy identified as J89 is also marked by L. E. Jones Company—the details of this alloy are provided in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,275, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In general, the J89 alloy includes, in weight percent, 2.25 to 2.6% C, up to 0.5% Mn, up to 0.6% Si, 34.5 to 36.5% Cr, 4.00 to 4.95% Mo, 14.5 to 15.5% W, 5.25 to 6.25% Fe, balance Ni plus incidental impurities.
The nickel-based alloy identified as J91 (available from L.E. Jones Company) is described in commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0001115 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/476,550), the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.